Hell's Vendetta
by SacrificialAlex666
Summary: Laurine Coswell meets nightmarish people on her quest to find her father. she quickly befriends a man named Stephano, who leads her life to betrayel, heart break, friendship, and a gory ending.
1. Chapter 1

Hell's Vendetta

I awoke early that morning. It was night. I looked at my clock and the numbers said 2:30 in blaring red. I sat up and surveyed my room. Shadows danced as a light flickered gently outside. Thinking that was strange, I walked over to my window and cleared some frost. A figure was carrying a lamp around my fence, his skin tinted gold. It was the night of Halloween, after all. He might be coming home from a party. He wore a peculiar outfit of Arabic headdress and baggy linen pants.

I rapped gently on the glass pane. He didn't hear, so I knocked more fervently. He turned around and I gasped. His eyes were completely black, and when he looked around, it remained that way. _No contacts then..._

He gazed up and took a step back when he saw me. Then he bolted towards the fence and jumped over. I could see his oil lamp sway, but he himself disappeared.

"That was odd." I walked over to my vanity and turned on the lights. My black hair was a mess, so I combed it and put it in a ponytail. My natural ringlets swayed then stopped. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, and then reddened my lips with some lipstick. When I finished that, I found my favorite dress and ran my fingers over it. It was black velvet; its skirt fanned out and had red fishnet under it. The top had a blue heart line button up piece and the collar was framed in red. I put it on and found my red and blue skull tights and my latch up boots.

After finishing my daily routine, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I tread lightly, as to not wake my father with the sounds of my boots. When I reached the last step, I tripped and fell noisily to the ground. When my father didn't stir (he usually does when I fall), I got up and checked his room. It was empty. So I walked back into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. That's when the lights cut off. Not in the normal way, but in that flash a couple times then blow up kind of way.

Shards went flying everywhere: into my cereal, into my hair, into me in general. The glass stung as I tried to move. After several moments, I could just make out our cat Snooki-Ho and a flashlight. I trotted over to it and turned it on. Snooki-Ho stared at me then went to paw at the door. I followed her and opened it. Then I saw that familiar ray of golden light shine right in my face.

"FUCK!" I swatted at it and hit the boy in the face.

"Well, aren't you polite?" he said sarcastically, his voice sounding well older than me. I was fifteen. "Are you okay?" he asked after her saw my arm. The air drifting in was surprisingly warm.

"I'm fine, just looking for my father and wondering why the hell my lights blew out." I gazed around him outside. "My father is an engineer. He's been working on that housing project over around Saint James Park."

"So, you're the infamous Laurine Coswell?" he sounded solemn about it. He studied me with his pitch black eyes. "I'm Stephano." He held out his hand for a shake and I nodded curtly. He looked at me as if I lost my head and lay his hand at his side. "Well, anyways, I can help you find your father. He went south."

"But the project is up north."

"Exactly." He winked and walked off the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Calling_

"Wait the hell up, Golden Boy!" I said aggravated. He had already stridden to the fence enclosing my house. He smirked at me and leaned against the rotting wood. It was at least ten feet tall, eight of it chain links. It was dotted with holes and rusted spots, but my father didn't mind. He said it was enough to keep Them out. Thing it, I didn't know a flying fuck what "They" were.

"Ready to go?" I noticed his voice was laced with an accent, and it was heavy. I guess being scared to death muted out how different he is. I looked at my hand, which still held my flashlight. I turned it off and nodded. "Okay, then lets go." He turned and walked out of the front gate. I followed him and he seemed to relish having someone follow him like a puppy. I rolled my eyes in disgust and stepped onto the crunchy gravel trail leading into the forest. "So, Stephy, where you from?" I asked casually. He glanced at me and sighed. "Reims, France. In an orphanage on the southern parts." I twisted my mouth and looked down in guilt. "Its fine, you only asked." It was obvious he was trying to comfort me, but his voice was constantly laced with an icy tone underneath.

I looked at the sky, the purple hues mixed with orange and deep blue. The clouds were grey and scattered. The stars glittered and shone with their regular dull brilliance. I heard breathing, so I assumed Stephano was tired. Who wouldn't be when you walk home at night? I kept walking, though at a slower pace. I got dizzy and saw stars, my walking got heavier and the wind sounded like static. That's when I heard Stephano run out of the bushes screaming and a shriek as he grabbed my arm and ran…

I woke up lying against a medium sized boulder. I looked over at his crouching figure. He had a piece of paper in his hands and he studied it in deep interest. His face was contorted in worry. His oil lamp was busted and dripped black liquid. I swiped my finger in it and squished it between my thumb and index. It had the consistency of blood, but reeked and looked like oil.

"You're awake." His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Always keep walking, and never look back." He stuffed the paper into his left pocket.

"Then why have we stopped?"

"You're dead," he paused. I stared at him in horror. "Or at least, you _were_. When it gets blurry and the wind changes don't look back and keep running." He grabbed me and forced me to look at him. His severity shocked me. His eyes blazed and he growled. "Keep running." He stood up and yanked me up with him. "Ow, bitch, i'm not invincible!" I pushed him away and started walking. The wind picked up and blew my bangs into my face. I swatted them away and heard what sounded like paper flapping around. I stalked over to the source and found a note. The handwriting was sloppy and it read "No Eyes" and had a picture of a bald man with his eyes x-ed out. "The hell…?" I watched the slip get snatched away by a golden hand and turned to see Golden Boy stuff it away. "Can I NOT read something? God damn kids. Out here trying to fucking play Slender."

"Who said it was a game?" he said it with a straight face. I went into hysterics. "You a crazy mathafukka aren't you?" I tried to catch my breath and went back to honking like a deranged goose. I was doubled over with my eyes closed and tears streaming down my face. "It's NOT FUNNY!" he said it like one of those gullible five year olds who wet their pants. I straightened my posture and looked at him, an amused smirk playing at the corner of my mouth. "You did this, didn't you? You're probably one of those nerds. I mean, look at you! You don't have any friends, do you?" and that's where I crossed the line. He threw his lamp at me and walked off crying. I trotted after him. "I'm sorry!" I genuinely meant it. I've never made anyone cry before. "Sure! And I'm an octopus!" he snapped. Then he smiled and giggled. I looked at him and smiled and we went to giggling. We giggled and laughed until a branch fell a couple feet away. It wasn't that big, but it was a good enough to get a jump out of us. I scanned the trees. They were swaying in the breeze, the hues of October mingling with black. I gasped at the simple beauty. "I'm guessing your father didn't let you get out much." Stephano sighed. I shook my head. "Nope. Said the world was too ugly."

He looked at me tenderly, staring into my ice blue eyes. His eyes held a depth I never saw before, or would ever see again. For the first time, I took him all in, and found him a wild, delicate beauty that no one could have or harm. He blushed and looked away. His golden hair fell in his eyes and gently flowed with every subtle breeze. "We should go to sleep..." he yawned. I nodded in agreement. Even though the sun was rising, that would mean we spent four hours running and trekking through the woods. And he had been up long before me. He laid an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. My heart thudded in my chest and I blushed. Not long afterward, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Her Little Entourage_

Smoke filled my senses and I turned. "No bacon…" I groaned. "No…. Bacon? I'm sorry, but I don't have bacon." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see teeth much resembling a dogs and a girl with straight black hair on fire. I screamed and scrabbled backwards. My hair was singed from her proximity. Her gold eyes searched mine and she cackled. "Well, I found you! Come on, we have business with your father!" she grabbed my wrist (after the flames stopped) and started walking. "You know my father? Who are you?" I was slightly ecstatic someone actually knew where he was. "Alex Black. And yes I know him." her words were off a bit. Then it struck me.

"Alex Black is a girl who died in the Asylum back east. When it was destroyed." I eyed her suspiciously. She had stopped and stared out ahead of us. I started to panic. "Where's Stephano?" I demanded. She turned around and donned a lopsided smile. "Well aren't you smart? Nope. I didn't die. Norwood was never closed down. That's where I'm taking you!" her expression changed to rage and she jerked my arm as she started walking again. "Where is Stephano?!" I demanded, the anger tinting my voice.

"HELL IF I KNOW!" she turned and stared daggers at me. "Blaize or any of the others might have gotten him!"

"Who's Blaize?"

"A Family member."

I slid my wrist out of her grasp and tried to run but she kicked me hard in the back. I fell and went into a vicious coughing fit. She then proceeded to drag me by my feet. Her hands pressed them so tight together, they were paralyzed. I grasped and clawed at rocks and roots, panicking, and every time she would jolt me forward with tremendous force. After five minutes or so, I gave up and started to sob in terror. Alex was singing "Black Asylum Girl" so herself and bobbed her head along with the tune.

I looked at the sky. The sun was now setting, cascading the world in blood red and orange, the clouds tinted gold.

Something hit us with a force strong enough for her to let go and send me rolling down a hill. I tried to stop myself, but physics wouldn't have it. I slammed into a tree and gasped for breath. Something must have broken, because my spit was mixed with blood as I coughed and wheezed. It sounded like I was dying, hell, maybe I was!

I looked up at the top of the hill and saw Stephano careen over the side and roll towards me. His skin was bruised and blood poured through open cuts. Alex stared at us and walked away limping until she was out of view.

I woke sometime in the middle of the night. The sky was dotted with stars. It was

so cold. Stephano was asleep, his breath was short and shallow, but at least he was breathing. His bruises had swollen to large lumps and his blood was clotting.

"Hello?!" I practically screamed. Alex or Blaize or whoever might hear me, but I didn't care. My mind was foggy and Golden Boy might be dying. "ANYBODY THERE?!" my voice ricocheted around the canyon and I sobbed. I was hungry, confused, hurt, and scared for me and Stephy's lives. It was the best I could do.

"Do you need help?" a small face popped out behind an abandoned building. It was grey, round and the person had flesh wounds. His eyes were dark blue and he stood barely five feet tall. I nodded and wiped my eyes. Mascara smeared all over my hand but I didn't care. Another person, taller than him, but the exact same shade of grey appeared and picked Stephano up with ease. The shorter one helped me up and led me inside the abandoned house. "I'm Metzo." He said in a deeper voice than he should have managed.

"I'm Laurine. I was out looking for my father and…" I started crying again.

"They got to you." The taller boy said. He looked around sixteen. "I'm Apple Juice." He smiled at my reaction. "Its really Kylee, but I have a fond love of the pure drink."

I nodded and eyed Stephy as Kylee set him down. "Will he be okay?"

"If Metzo is here, then yes." Kylee replied softly. He sat beside me and looked my injuries over with tenderness. In the end, he gave me some berries and a salve to put on my scratches. He said there were no broken bones in either of us, so I lay my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. "Good night, Apple Juice."

"Good Night, Laurine."

The sun had barely risen when I woke up. Its golden rays filtered through cracks in the rotten wood of the house. My eyes fluttered as I smelled rotten flesh. I turned my head and found Kylee was the source. He had flesh wounds on his face like Metzo, tiny patches of hair missing, and his skin actually was grey. Purple veins twisted up his neck and his eyes were sunken. Metzo looked basically the same, except he had blood on his face. I prodded him slowly and he woke up. "What are you?" I asked as politely as I could. "What the humans call a zombie." He shrugged. His speech was slurred.

"So, do you eat brains?"

"No. Common myth."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…" I looked over and saw Stephano was awake and eating rice. I smiled in relief. He still had some nasty bruises, but other than that, he looked like normal Stephy. Metzo walked up with a bowl of steaming rice and I took it. He smiled as I ate ravenously. The rice was mixed with diced salted fish and chives, and it tasted delicious. After I finished, I thanked him and yawned.

"Rest. You need plenty of sleep to heal yourself." Metzo said. He had a small Japanese accent that added to his over all cuteness. I snuggled down into the softest hay I could find and grabbed a blanket. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

(Alex's POV)

I sighed angrily. Crona was lecturing me again. He was kind about it, but he still annoyed me. "Look! I know I didn't bring her back! But that IDIOT came out of nowhere!"

"We should have killed him on the spot," Blaize growled. "We can't afford for people to leave."

"The secrets would get out." Raie said quietly.

"It would put everything in danger." Matti said as he changed his chainsaw blade.

"Everything." David chorused as he fixed my bandages. My breasts bounced slightly once, and then were covered in linen again. I caught Raie staring, but everyone else didn't mind. We were family.

My wounds that were now being fixed were caused by Stephano. He used to be part of our group, but he thought being a monster was a bad thing. "Dumb ass Weeping Angel. Cant do fucking shit." Kia seethed. Her face remained emotionless, but her words were daggers. She glanced at the door as Steve limped in. He dragged his long nails over the crumbling brick walls. He grunted and sat down. "Reports?" Chris asked.

"The zombies are helping them." Night said as he crawled over the ceiling.

"I can speak for myself!" Steve hissed. Then he turned to Chris and nodded.

"Good. She'll be alive then."

"Like I said, she would be fine if he didn't come catapulting out of that damn tree." I rolled my eyes. Next time I saw Stephy, I would kill him.

We stood up in unison and walked out of the Sanitarium. We had the sign Silent Hill plastered on the side just for kicks and I smiled at it. So did Crona. I waited for Raie and walked beside him. His red eyes flitted over the landscape and he smiled. The earth was such a beautiful thing. And that's why the humans are destroying it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Limbo_

I was having a vivid dream of butterflies and ice-cream. I dreamt of my mother, Vivian, who is long dead. I dreamt of being five again.

I awoke to Stephano gazing up at the high beams of the rotten house. "Go to sleep." I said, my speech groggy and slurred. He laughed a single time. "I don't sleep." I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm a living statue. I don't need sleep."

I sighed. I didn't know what was which now. I got up and walked outside and found a note. "Don't stop…." My vision got blurry and sparkly like is had by my house. I looked up and saw a sugar white face staring at me. I couldn't see any eyes by the locks of curly chocolate hair. Other than that, I could tell exactly what it was.

"Hallo." The creature spoke with a tinted German accent. It opened an eye and all I saw was blackness.

"Slenderman….." I couldn't breathe and I was about to fall over.

"Generic term. You see, I'm half Slendy." He lifted my chin up and almost crushed my jaw. I heard heavy footsteps and darted my eyes to see Golden Boy walking up. "Did I interrupt anything, _Blaize_?" he growled darkly. Blaize laughed and pushed me to the ground. "Still a feisty fuck, are we?" Blaize kept his tone light, but the way he kept his mouth open, I could tell he wanted to rip out Stephy's throat. "You know what she means to me, right?" Blaize circled us, the look of the hunt in his eye.

"Yes, I know." Stephy said coolly.

"Then let me take her." Blaize demanded.

"No."

"Why not?"

Steph stared him down. A growl escaped Blaize's lips and he looked ready to fight. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his head. The world was quiet. Then alert sirens started blaring. Blaize straightened up and ran over the hill. I sighed in relief as light fog slipped down the slope gracefully. A smile played at my lips as I thought of how I loved fog. Behind me I heard someone scream and saw Metzo and Apple Juice taking everything down a hatch. Their faces were contorting in extreme worry. Metzo grabbed my arm and yanked me down below the surface. Stephano lit his famous lamp and led the way further and further underground. Behind us something slammed against the hatch that we slipped threw, but it wouldn't budge.

Cobwebs were laced everywhere. I sneezed multiple times from the mold on the compact earth as we entered a chamber filled with glowing worms and iridescent, glowing, hazy white fog.

"Welcome to Limbo." Apple Juice sighed. Water dripped from large stalactites hanging high up above. Each drip echoed through cracks and crevices and set free millions of glowing blue butterflies.

"The sirens stopped." Metzo called. Stephano smiled and I turned to Metzo. "What do the sirens mean..?" I asked tiredly. He paled and looked down.

"They mean to get inside."

"Why? My father said they're there for location for supply trucks." I paused. "And why couldn't we go inside the house?"

"They're not for location. It's a regular thing here. We're sorta on lock down because of the monsters."

"What monsters?" I asked tensely. He looked at me and murmured "what used to be the town you lived in."

"But I-'' I stopped myself. My father always took us to go to the next town over to buy groceries and things we needed, and as a child he told me to never stray into the ruble outside our fence. That was the town. "What happened…?"

"I don't know. An outbreak or something. People lost their minds, changed into creatures of hell, or both. They live there, up north." I heard crying and turned to see Kylee trying to muffle his sobbing. "He lost his mother and brother to whatever it was. Some say it's a curse. No one knows." Metzo had to choke out the last couple of words. My eyes watered. Father said that mom died because of a cold. It's why my house was sound proofed and why I was only allowed outside at certain times. Tears fell down my cheeks heavily. "He lied to me." I sounded lost and weak.

Stephano had walked a mile farther by now. We trotted to catch up with him and stayed a few paces back. Something was off about him.

We kept walking and I kept trying to clear my head. We walked over a decaying bridge and nearly fell to our deaths (On account of Apple Juice) and climbed boulders and rocks (We found another note which counts up to four). Stephano was whistling "Fly Away" to himself. Then Apple turned to me and said "Don't make the Raike hate you." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He simply shook his head and kept on walking.

We reached the entrance of the cave and were bathed in foggy light. A dark figure rested against a boulder and tapped something sharp against it.

"Razor, razor, kill me quick; gut me, pin me, cook me on a stick; feed my family and my friends; kill everything to hearts' content." His voice was silk and as the fog cleared, the shadows showed that something sharp were his fingernails. He gazed at us with glowing red eyes and stood up. "Who are you?" his voice boomed through the cave.

"It's your old friend." Stephano ventured.

"Goldy?" the person's voice sounded more playful and he jumped down and hugged Stephy with all his might. He was tall, but out of leg to torso ratio (his legs being the shorter ones). He had raven black hair and a sweetly shaped face, with rosy cheeks and a red nose. He was clad in a coat and beanie. "How's you be?" he asked, smiling and showing a canine missing.

"Good. Does Alex still hate me?"

"Yeah. She wants to wring you're neck."

"Wait, hold up!" I jutted in. "You know Alex? That psycho bitch that tried to kill me?" apparently I said something wrong. I was slammed against the wall with claws jabbing at me neck. His face was inches away from mine, the smell of his breath swirling around me. "Raie, she's a human. What do you expect?" Stephano said nonchalantly.

"SO?!"

"She's Laurine."

Raie instantly let go and blinked unbelieving at me. "….Her?! Chris made her sound so special!" Stephano shot him a warning glance and he shut his mouth. Raie helped me off the ground and walked over to the entrance and gave us three notes. "There. You have to go through the valley." He stared me in the eyes. "I'm sorry about Alex. She just on her period."

I nodded tersely. "Tell her she can beat me up all she wants to." Stephano gave us an exaggerated glance and pushed me forward.

We walked out into the light of the rising sun. Golds and yellows had transformed the world into a rare beauty and the grasses shifted ever so lightly. Trees dotted the landscape and added to the rarity of this moment. I glanced at Stephy and smiled. His golden skin glowed in the sunlight, accentuating his muscles. I slowly looked him over and blushed. They weren't that big, but he was middle-way toned. I bit my lip and stalked behind him. "What are you doing..?" he asked calmly and screamed "BARREL ROLL!" as I pushed him down the gentle hill slope. He tumbled a few feet and stared up at me. At first I thought he was angry, that is, until he burst up laughing.

We ended up rolling and playing around for the rest off the day. Raie found us and gave us a cooked goose and sat in a tree.

"Stephy and Lauri, sitting in the grass; hand on her boobs and dick up her-''

"RAIE!" Stephy practically screamed in horror. Raie laughed hysterically and took a bite out of his goose leg. I laughed along with him. "Lighten up, this is the first good day." I teased. I took a bight of the breast and smiled. Stephano simply rolled his eyes and lay on his back.

The sun was setting and I lay in the wash of reds and oranges. Raie sat in the tree and sighed as Stephy got up and went to go take a piss. When he was completely out of sight, Raie turned to me and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Them hunting you. I know you're here for your father, but you should leave. Leave before Stephy comes back. Run back home, get in your car, and get out of Norwood Acres. Get as far away as you can."

I stared at him. He seemed genuinely worried for me. It honestly scared the shit out of me and I lay down on the grass.

"Raie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a Mate and that's Alex."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah." His tone was wispy and fond when he said those words. It made me smile and also feel solemn. Maybe I would find love. Just maybe, someday.


	5. Chapter 5

(this is all Diary Entries)

_Chapter 5: Dear Diary_

Dear Diary,

I lay watching her. It felt almost cruel to lead her on like this. About three days ago, I walked by her house, knowing it would grab her attention. I fixed my shirt and headdress, all tan. I watched her sleep, her breathing easy and calm. I never sleep. I've noticed her blushing, all of her flirting. But I wasn't interested, and never would be. In two more days, she would be home. Four more, and she will be….. well, I don't want to ruin it..

-Stepha

Dear Journal

I sighed. The ritual was in full preparation. I just feared Stephano. He lately has a sick obsession over me. He's been stalking me….. but I like it. I like him. well, anyways, Steve has made progress in his learning.

-Crona Maiken

**Dear Thingy Mahiga,**

** Raie is weird as always, Steve is learning. Night still goes by the Mayan Calander, so forth. Nothing new. Bye**

** -Alex Black**


	6. Chapter 6

(Alex's POV)

_Chapter 6: A Broken Heart_

I stayed with him until his hand was ice. As soon as the blue tones settled into his skin, I ran down the hallway sobbing. Raie was gone, and that's all I knew.

I sat watching everything burn, everything that was going to hold the Sacrifice. But it was too late. The reds and golds and whites flickered lightly, daintily, the only thing girly about me. My black eye-shadow had dripped down my face in heavy colored tears. "Hey." Blaize said behind me, sounding lost and forlorn. Raie had been our best friend, the kindest guy you would ever meet. I replayed all the things he loved in my head and broke down sobbing. I turned and cried into Blaize's chest, shaking from the deep sorrows in me.

He wrapped his arms around me and swayed, trying to comfort me. He whispered to me to be calm and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I'll never forget him, Blaize. All the promises we've made…." My voice trailed off and I stared at the ground. "Come on, put on your dress" Blaize walked away slowly.

The funeral was quick. Crona, of course, did the rituals and we made amends with Raie's spirit by saying what we stole or did as harmless pranks. When we turned, I saw the last person I would have expected to see. He was smiling as crazy as ever as he dragged Laurine's body down the easy hill. His long black hair swayed into his pale face and blood covered his white hoody. Stephano walked beside him smirking and he carried Metzo, who was limp. I would have been happy, but the scene only reminded me we were too late. After they made their way towards us, they dropped the bodies with force.

"Thanks, Jeff." Stephano said tiredly.

"No probs." He smiled wider and ran off over the hill and disappeared into the shadows of the bluffs.

Stephano studied us and looked down. "I'm sorry I was late. I know today was the last day… its just she knocked out Matti and we ran into Jeff, and she started screaming, so I had to keep him from killing her on the spot and," he sounded exasperated. I smiled dully and motioned for the others to leave. They already piled the dirt over his body.

"It's fine. I just wish he wasn't gone…. We can still make her one of us, though."

He studied me, his eyes flashing in confusion. "Why would we do that?!"

"We need more people who care. And if she can knock out Matti, we could use her."

He looked relieved and nodded briskly. I thought about how vital Jeff could be too, but he was more of a lone wolf persona, and he liked parading through houses and chopping people into bits. We never did that. "Why was he here?" I furrowed my brow and looked at Stephy.

"Who, Metzo?"

"No, Jeff. It's been around two years since I saw him."

"I have no idea. This is good hunting territory, I'm guessing." Stephy shrugged. I thought back on how I met Jeff. Blaize had found him after his "Accident" in the woods laughing and crying. We brought him back here and made friends. He told us his unfortunate events, ate some food, and surprisingly, gave us his own form of amnesty. Now here and there he grants us favors like killing someone who was annoying us and so on.

I had missed Jeff, and now he was in the area again. Maybe I could see if he'd changed….

"Alex?" Stephano said, angered.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"He said to ask you if he could stay around while the cops get off his trail."

"Who?" I continued and Stephy face-palmed.

"JEFF."

I nodded and smiled. Stephy simply rolled his eyes and walked into the sanitarium.

I heard noises from the side of my bed and woke up to his smiling face. "GOD DAMMIT JEFF GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screeched and threw a book into his face. He laughed (Calmly, not like his psycho rampaging ones) and sat on the floor. "Sebay said that I'm bunking with you." I smiled up at me and chewed on his hoody. I looked down and almost started crying. His smile dropped, but it was hard to tell with the scars and dried up blood. "What's wrong?"

"Raie's gone."

"Oh." He mumbled flatly and looked down. It was obvious he didn't care. He only cared for Blaize and I, which I was fine with.

"Its fuuuuuuuuuuunny," he paused to make sure I was listening. "That he puts a person who kills at night, in the bedrooms of victims, with all my stuff, to bunk with another psycho killer. Ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he jumped up, slid his journal under the pillow on the top bunk and skipped out of my room. I rolled my eyes and curled up in my quilt.


	7. Chapter 7

(If gay sex grosses you out, don't read this chapter)

_Chapter 7: Lovely Smiling Faces_

She stared at me in a mixture of confusion and hatred. "Where am I?!" Laurine demanded, slamming her fist against the ground. "In the old Asylum." I sighed.

"The one all those people live in?!"

I nodded and explained to her that the asylum was rented out as a condo/ rehab center. We rented out all the condos for us to live in the south wing and no one cared enough to check on us. The rehab center was for the town over. She scoffed at me for having a cult and I shook my head. "I just had my boyfriend die, so I don't need your dumbass bitching!" I growled. She looked taken aback and lowered her gaze. "Raie is dead…?" she asked blankly. "You knew him?"

"Yeah, I used to know him in Kindergarten and we met up a couple days ago..." she was at her breaking point and sobbed. I sighed shakily and slid down to the ground. Tears flowed down my chubby light cheeks and I hugged my knees close to my chest. "He had just turned sixteen last week."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The last thing I heard him say is that he loved you." She tried to say cheerfully, but the words couldn't hide her pain. I smiled weekly and adjusted my glasses. And thought of all the things me and Raie did before he passed.

A knock on the dungeon door brought me back to my stark and death-filled reality. "I have to go." I nodded at her and opened the door.

"Hi Jeff."

"Is that…?" Laurine pressed. Jeff waved and pulled me into the hallway

"What do you want?"

"I need help finding Crona..." He blinked.

"I thought Jeff the Killer doesn't have eyelids." I smiled jokingly.

"CREEPYPASTA IS FUCKING WRONG!" he screeched and sighed angrily. "I just have wide eyes and barely blink and THAT'S what people think happened." Continued to exaggerate all the wrong facts.

"JEFF!" I snapped and he turned to look at me. "What?" his left eye twitched. "Why are you looking for Crona?"

"He's helping me move in."

"I could help…" I took a sideways glance and he raised his palm to me and shook his head. "Raie's dead and you need some R&R. I can get that. Just look for Crona, 'cuz you know his hideouts and shit." Jeff shrugged and ran off to our room. After all his crazy killing sprees, he actually acts like a normal kid. Well, one of those kids who sits in the corner all day.

I walked around our condos for about two hours looking for Crona in all his hiding spots. I checked his room first, then everything else.

I sat down at the lunch hall and ate a sandwich Jeff made for me. Its contents were blood, human arm meat, and one of his hairs that had fallen off his scalp and decided to choke me in mid chew. I finally hacked up the sucker and throw up the contents of my entire stomach. After cleaning my mess, I lay on the table bench and stared up into the clear ceiling. The trees swayed roughly as lightning crackled overhead and the rain pattered hard.

"He usually sits in his room when it rains…" I thought to myself. I sat up and walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall Crona resided on. I stopped at his door and knocked timidly. No one answered and he should have heard me if he was inside. "I'll just grab his laundry and take it to the wash."

I wrapped my hand around the door knob and twisted it. The door opened and I peered inside.

In the dark I could make out two things.

Crona and Stephano were together.

Stephano was sweating and had his legs firmly wrapped around Crona's waist and his hands on his shoulders. And Crona was thrusting roughly.

Stephano moaned loudly as Crona went faster. My eyes grew wide and stepped back, but frozen in horror and confusion that my father was butt fucking someone. Crona moaned and started panting heavily. He thrusted deeper and Stephano's face turned a bright red as he gasped a mixture of pain and pleasure. Crona went faster and moaned louder than the others and stopped. He then leaned down and started frenching Stephano so hungrily, it scared me into pure and utter terror, one that I've never felt before.

Crona rammed into him faster and started kissing Stephano's neck. Both of their eyes were shut tight, and Stephano pressed him closer and tangled his hands in my father's dusty ash grey hair. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and started panting. Then Crona started moaning Stephano's name and screamed. His muscles went slack and his panting seemed less urgent. He kissed Stephy sweetly and Stephy opened eyes and gaped in horror at me. I then slammed the door and ran down the hallway as fast as I could.

I ran right into Jeff's chest and tripped backward, taking him down with me. "Did you find him?" he asked as he propped himself onto his hands. "YES AND HE CAME IN STEPHANO'S ASS." I pushed him off me and jumped up.

"What…..." his eye twitched. I ran down the hallway. "THEY HAD BUTT SEX!" I screamed as Jeff chased me. He grabbed my shoulder and smiled. "So, Goldy is now you're step dad?" the tip of his mouth curled into a smile and I paled. "I just witnessed my dad have sex with the guy who hates me and vise versa. Please don't joke with me."

"Then you're asking me to be against my nature..." he frowned and looked at me seriously.

"Jeff, just please."

"Fine." And he walked me back to our room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Jump scares and Friendship_

I had just witnessed the ultimate boredom. For hours I listened to Jeff babble to himself about his sexuality and him screeching as something touched him. After a while I had dozed off and awoke to complete silence. That's what worried me.

That brings the main purpose to why I'm trekking through the woods into focus: to find Jeff. He wasn't anywhere he would be in the Sanitarium so I decided to check in the woods, his home away from the inferno he burned down. "Jeff?" I called out and the only response was the echoing of my voice. "I have pretzels and Nutella®!" when he didn't answer to that, I was terrified. His favorite snack had just been offered, and he didn't come out from hiding.

The sun was beaming down overhead, slowly boiling my skin. Or rather, that's what it felt like. I had been outside for hours now, walking around in what seemed circles. And I was lost, the top of my list. "Jeff!" I screamed for the hundredth time. Why was I even out here, looking for him? Duh. He's never been in these woods before and he might not have his knife. God knows why he wouldn't, but its Jeff. I looked around, hoping to find his black ringed eyes somewhere, but there was no luck. My throat felt like sandpaper and after awhile, I couldn't even swallow my own spit.

I was dehydrated

a psycho murderer was lose and we didn't need him lighting any light bulbs

he could be dead

I could be dying

That's all that kept me going. After two more hours I heard the gushing river that's a mile away from our houses. I rushed towards the embankment and fell into the cool water. I gulped down water and stood up, scanning anything that could be a clue where he could be. That's when I saw the flickering sugar white cloth hanging from a branch. I picked it and rubbed my thumb over the new blood stains. I sniffed them and cocked an eyebrow. It was surprisingly fresh, so fresh some of it stained my thumb and hand. "Where could you be…?" I turned and got onto the land. It felt sturdy and it helped calm my nerves.

I followed the river, finding shreds of his clothing and clumps of hair. The roaring got louder until the ground dropped off into a cliff. The area reeked of blood and the grass was yielding various clots and dripping. My heart sank and I peered over the cliff. Hundreds of feet below lay a motionless, pale, white and black clothed body starkly contrasting with the jagged sandy outcrops of boulders. Everything around him was red, even he was red. Crows and vultures had swooped down to pick him off, one by one…

I screamed and climbed down the sheer cliff. Rocks jutted into my sides and gave way under my weight. After twenty minutes or so, I fell beside him. I pressed his wrists for a heartbeat. I found a faint, nearly nonexistent one, but I didn't care. He was alive.

Mist from the waterfall had drenched his hair against his face and his clothes were just more than rags. Then I saw his stomach was sliced and his knife had fell and chopped his hand off. I hissed at every bird that dared hop forward and picked him up. I wasn't that strong, but he was scrawny enough for me to carry him. I grabbed his knife and his right hand and found a sturdy trail that lead of the cliff a half mile sideways. I scaled it (took about three hours) and collapsed at the top. Black dots and swirls over took my vision and I passed out.

The sun shifted as shadows danced on my eyelids. I opened them to see a zombie watching me. He wore a red hoody, grey shirt, and ripped blue jeans. His hair was a chalky black, and had no luster. "I'm Apple Juice…" he stated hesitantly.

"….. Metzo's friend." I trailed. He nodded and handed me some food. "Eat up. Don't worry, I've got your friend all patched up. He'll be fine now." A.J said. I nodded politely and devoured the stew. It had so many beautifully blended flavors; it was the best thing I have ever eaten. "I can get him released." I tried to get a conversation out of him.

"Oh?" he asked timidly. I nodded.

"He can live here again, if you want."

"You would do that?" he asked and his pale blue eyes glimmered with hope.

"Yeah. It's the best I could do after you helping and feeding me… and Jeff."

"Thanks. Am I the only one who thinks Jeff has feelings other than hate and joy?" his question had caught me off guard and I stared at him. "No, you aren't." I replied. I glanced over at a cot and saw Jeff's sugary skin was bruised and bloody. "He can feel sadness, guilt, and love."

"How can you tell?"

"He sometimes cries, and he sometimes wishes his brother back, and he flirts with Sebay all the time. And Sebay in turn breaks his heart." I rolled my eyes. Sebastian was an idiotic player who only cared for himself and Matti. Like the rest of us, well except we aren't players.

"He came after him." A.J stated plainly.

"Who?"

"That Crona guy….. Attacked him and then threatened me when I tried to help him. So I waited for the right moment to check up on him cuz he was acting crazy and then you were at the top of the cliff passed out with him…"

"My dad attacked him?" I asked, confused. Even if Crona wasn't my real father (only him and Kyle, Blaize's father, knew that), he never hurt any of the people I could call friends. And that was only Jeff, Blaize, and Raie….. And now Raie is gone. Pangs of sorrow and guilt echoed deep in my core and I glanced at the ground.

"Yes, Crona attacked him. Some people think its cause is Jeffy having affections for an outsider. But that's not it. He's protecting and purposely crushing you.

"….But why…?"

"He needs you. More than you could know."

"How do you know this..?"

"I once was a part of your cult." He said as he sat back. His words made no sense to me and my mind was foggy and the room seemed to spin. "You're Kylee…." I gasped as the realization hit me. He nodded and went over to check on Jeff. "He's awake now." And Kylee walked out without saying another word.

I walked over to the cot. It was well padded and big enough for two small people.

"Hey..." his voice sounded as scratchy as falling sand. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Hey." I responded and lay my hand on his shoulder. Wiry black stitches ran from his chest to his bellybutton and went completely around his right wrist. He even had some on his cheek. Deep purple blood pooled under his skin and left soft lumps on his leathery complexion. "You are a little to into staring at me, aren't you?" he said teasingly and I looked up to see him smiling at me. I shook my head. "You… you look seriously jacked up." I pursed my lips together and crouched down so I was eye level with him. He kept staring at me and watching my every movement, even if it was the slightest thing ever.

"Why did you help me, Alex? Why didn't you just walk away?" His voice sounded raw.

"Because, you're my only friend now that isn't basically forced, and I couldn't let you die... you're a person like everyone else," I paused. "But you're not."

"I'm a psycho murderer."

"But still my friend."

He smiled, not even his normal playful ones, but one filled with sorrow and regret. His eyes met mine and I saw the faintest bit off hope in the dark depths of them. "That's why I'll never kill you. You actually care." He laughed plainly. "I grew up with a family who only cared for themselves. They never cared for me; I was the little black sheep. Oh, yes, I was 'cute' by people's standards, but they hated me. Thought I was a mix-up at the hospital. They were always proud of Liu. He did normal things, went out with normal people, and had fun. Me? I did strange things, like putting a cape on the cat, stayed in my room watching YouTube, and still had fun. I didn't eat right, or I wanted my hair too long.

"I hated them. They suffocated me, trying to mold me into their lifestyle. They wanted me to stop getting bad grades. I was passing, and I also did my best. Then we moved. Moved away from everything I ever loved. They abandoned my cat, the cemetery I loved, the dead animals I dissected, and moved into a fancy over-done neighborhood. My dad moved for the money. I always hated money." He growled and looked down. He looked almost normal, like all of his rampages were a bad dream. "If they never would have moved, they would be alive. But who cares, I love them dead. No more fuckers telling me who I'm supposed to be.

"But you, Alex, you didn't care how I looked, how I acted strange. You only cared for me and your family. That's something I have never seen before in my life. That's why I'm not out killing right now. I just had to see you." His gaze flitted across my face. I felt awed that he would be here for me. Only me.

He turned onto his side, facing the wall. The soft snoring told me he had fallen asleep. I gently lifted the blanket and lay it around his shoulders.

"Good night, Jiffy Pop." I whispered and walked to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Part one: watch?v=o4oRNjgQXko

_Chapter 9: Send Me a Prayer_

(Jeff's POV)

~Earlier That Day (Part Two)~

I heard her walk out of the small shack. But what I didn't hear confused me and made me curious. When she didn't reappear by my side, I pondered where she went off to. I felt well enough, so I swung my legs over the side of the cot and stood up. I found my clothes and put them on. It annoyed me that my hoody was bleached and washed, but I knew it was cleaned from hospitality instead of spite.

I decided to walk along the river after finding her foot prints in the mud. There were also larger ones. "Watch it!" a male said. I looked up to see Blaize scowling at me. "Hi." I simply said. I didn't even know I bumped into him. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Looking for Alex. And I WAS looking for you. Where have you been?"

"At A.J's house. I fell earlier today and took a quick nap."

He eyed me cautiously. "You two have been gone for three whole days. The entire family is looking for you."

"Oh…." I've been asleep for three whole days, and Alex didn't let on about it. Maybe she didn't even know. She HAD just woken up when we had talked. "I can help you find her." I smiled. Blaize turned and started walking upstream, scanning for any clues of her. Is this what she felt like, looking for me? She had mumbled in her sleep she was searching for me. It felt like guilt, impending, and oddly, serenity.

The sun was currently in the middle of the sky when our search was finished and we headed back to the Sanitarium. We had barely walked through the door when we heard a scream. The very same scream I heard three days ago. I ran to the end of the hall (where it came from) and slammed the door flat on the ground. Satan was holding a bloody knife and Crona was dragging her body towards the alter. I heard Blaize enter and I growled. "Blaize. GET. OUT. NOW." He bolted the way he came and I stepped forward.

"Hello, Jeff." Crona purred. I stood and smiled at him. "You didn't care for her either? Good." He smiled back. That's when my left eye twitched. "Oh, Crona darling, you don't know the half of it!" he didn't. I haven't felt this rage since that day at the party. The voice in the back of my head was screaming now, yelling at me to destroy any life near me. I lowered my head and crouched to pick up a pole, then started breathing through my teeth. "You know what my favorite phrase is? It's so comforting." I stood up and beamed at him. His face sank and he stared at me. I felt the familiar jabbing of the knife in my back. I turned to see that red-faced bastard. "I can kill your form and you'll be powerless. You'll just be a spirit and spirits don't hurt. So just do me a favor, will you?" I swung the pole into his skull and watched it crack and pour blood. "GO TO SLEEP!" I screamed jumped over the Table and tackled Crona to the floor. I punched him in the face, laughing, as the blood splattered over me. I kept punching until his very brain matter was on me. My eye twitched again and I stood up. Satan was trying to crawl away and that only made me smile more. "They make you tougher in the book, bro!" I called to him. He threw a fireball at me and stood up. I laughed. "Fire made me, dumbass!" I trotted my way over to him and hit him with the steel rod I was holding. He sputtered and coughed up blood. He charged and slipped a taloned hand around my neck. "GET OUT OF CHRIS'S BODY!" I choked as I swung again and heard the spine snap in two. He hissed and fell. He threw a knife at me and it hit me square in the chest. I sputtered and stumbled around. My world was becoming fuzzy and dark and he had healed almost instantly. "I wait for your downfall, pitiful creature." His voice was a mix of animals' cries and humans' screams. He stared me in the eye and laughed. "I love how you are in an eternal smile." He grabbed my neck again and picked me up off the ground. I gasped for breath and clawed at his hand. Fire erupted around it and scorched my throat. I screamed and choked. I couldn't see anything anymore.

I was tossed onto the floor and kicked in the ribs. I coughed as blood filled my lungs. It hurt so bad… _please, God, help me!_ My body started to calm and my mind cleared. I could feel my eyes droop so very slowly as I excepted my chosen fate….

I was flying, or at least I think so…. Everything was pitch black. "Am I in Hell or something….?"

"No, Jeff, you're alive." A deep voice said soothingly, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "Don't open you're eyes, and don't breathe too fast."

I lazily felt up to my throat and found it was covered in bandages and a rod was sticking out of it. _This is how I'm breathing…?_ I stubbornly opened my eyes and saw it was Steve carrying me. I tried to get off him, but I fell on the damp ground. I looked at the Sanitarium and saw that bastard getting attacked by Night, Stephano, and….. A giant fireball along with everyone else. I stood up and ran towards them. Steve was screaming at me and Blaize zoomed past me with a huge boulder that his Satan right in the chest. I took out the knife from my hoody pocket and ducked behind the fight. That's when I saw the walking inferno was Alex. I froze for a moment, remembering how I was like that once, caught in fire and burned….. I shook my head, seeing she wasn't hurt at all.

I raised my hand high and struck to hard enough for the knife to go through bone. I grabbed his neck and clung to it. "GET HIM NOW!" I screeched and Alex punched him hard in the face, leaving a smoking spot on his cheek. Everything else happened too quickly to remember all details. Satan was punched, stabbed, his entire stomach ripped open by Matti, torn apart by Blaize's tentacles, and burned alive. In the end, he looked like charred bones and jerky.

Metzo had been released and he stared at the remains in contempt.

"Something wrong, Metzy?" Laurine asked (She released him).

"My father is finally gone." He grunted. We gawked at him and he pulled up his bangs to show a gleaming blue pentagram.

"Shit, boy!" Night said and smirked.

"He gave me a curse so I couldn't love. The curse only worked on girls, and I'm gay." He rolled his eyes and Alex hugged him. "DAS SO CUUUUTE!" she basically fangirled over him.

"….I is bi….." I rubbed my left arm.

"Shut up Jeff! No one cares!" she snapped. I almost started crying until she smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Boobear, for saving me." She kissed my cheek and stood up. "Off to get marshmallows!"

When she entered the Asylum, everyone turned to me and smirked. "…What?" I asked sheepishly. Night busted out laughing and Blaize nodded at me. Steve started singing that song from kindergarten and my cheeks flushed red. "STEVE!" I screamed at him and he started laughing. "He still has his knife." Stephano mused and Steve shut up instantly. "So, you guys dating..?" Sebay ventured. I shook my head and sighed. "And she called you Boobear?" Matti asked in amazement.

"Yes, she did. Alex does that to people." Blaize interjected.

"She said that to Raie a lot." Night stated.

"Wonder if that means…."

I got up and walked off before Steve could finish. Their conversation left me red-faced and humiliated. It made me remember something I had forgotten so long ago.

~flashback~

I was carrying a valentines card. Being only eight, you do these things. I was planning on taking it to this girl in my neighborhood named Annie. She was pretty and nice to me. Sometimes we shared things like a sandwich and crayon. I also had a bag of candy to repay for the lunch she gave me after some kid stole mine. It was raining a bit, but I didn't care.

Halfway to her house, I was knocked over into a mud puddle by a ten year old. She started laughing and took the candy. I watched her run off and my cheeks flushed in shame. I stood up and started walking back home. That day something died in me, maybe the innocence I was capable of. And for the rest of my life, something in me died. To the point of thirteen, something died. The last thing was common sense.


	10. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

_Fire has burned,_

_Taken all creatures_

_Some big some small_

_some with demonic features_

_we have taken your life_

_and will take others, too_

_I'm the boy with the knife_

_And She's the one to burn through_

_So grab a glass_

_And try to save your pathetic ass_

I found this on a tree. It was a small note, scribbled and yet so perfectly clear: someone lived here. It was burned a few months ago, but many deaths have been reported. Some say it's dust, or ash, or even a disease. Sorry, I need to explain myself. I'm known as Roxes to my friends…. If I had any with me right this moment.

Well, I have to run. Something is behind me. Something with a knife and a hideous, sinister smile…


End file.
